


【DamiJonBilly】初情期。

by berryinblue



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: 往城市边缘开的车。#PWP#Waning：3p：达米安/乔纳森/比利（重要：斜线有意义！）有点乱七八糟灭茶苦茶，请谨慎选择是否阅读。AU：ABO魔改。攻受没有限制，但是只有Alpha拥有标记能力（对象是Beta或Omega都可以），只有Omega有情期（存在抑制剂控制情期）。





	【DamiJonBilly】初情期。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@DSASWORLD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40DSASWORLD).



 

01.

超凡双子小队最近发现了一个秘密——或者说根本是这个秘密“找上”了他们——神奇队长违规住在福西特市一座危楼，而且他竟然只有15岁！

当时他们追着一个被错误召唤出来的魔物来到福西特市，意外地触发了神奇队长用魔法布置在这座城市各处的警报并把队长引了过来，但是队长来到的时候看到的场景是两个小孩在吵架——一个一脚踩在魔物脑门，一个紧紧攥着束缚魔物的抓钩钢索。

比利听说过他们，在瞭望塔他听到过超人和女侠聊起他对这个小队的思考和担忧，说他们才13岁是不是不应该加入这种英雄事业，但是现在看来这两位小朋友能力很强根本不需要被担心。神奇队长在他们面前降落打断了他们的争吵，比利有点装腔作势地问了一番来龙去脉——毕竟他很少有机会面对确实比自己小的“超英同僚”——最终这个长着翅膀和獠牙的怪物被神奇队长用一个魔咒送回了它本来应该在的地方。

乔纳森看着念魔咒的队长眼睛都亮了，达米安在旁边翻了个没有人能看见的白眼：“幼稚。”

对魔法的好奇让乔纳森无视了达米安的语言攻击，他跑到队长身边激动地问能不能教他魔法，队长还没回答达米安走过来一把扯住乔纳森的披风：“走了，我不需要一个变戏法的拍档。”

超能力小孩被冷不防地一拉差点往后倒，他站正了身形气鼓鼓地盯着达米安却对神奇队长说：“队长先生您快教我个魔法好让我把这个讨厌鬼送到撒哈拉沙漠去吧！”

“噢你确定你知道撒哈拉沙漠在地球上的哪个地方吗？”达米安故意用陈述的语气说出这句话。

“达米——！！！”

乔纳森还没把罗宾的真名喊完罗宾的拳头已经在往他面前冲了，倒是一旁的神奇队长用墨丘利的速度闪到乔纳森前面用身体帮他拦下了这一拳。

“唔咳咳……我觉得如果我不是队长我就要死了。”队长揉了揉被锤到的肋骨，装傻缓解着气氛。

达米安没揍到乔纳森还没想停下——他发誓他真的说过很多次代号的问题了，这个死小孩怎么就记不住呢！

乔纳森直往队长身后躲：“他又不是坏人！是正义联盟的成员！说不定他早就知道你是谁了呢！！”

比利这才明白罗宾为什么突然生气，他摆出投降的姿势挡在他们两个之间：“好吧Da……？”

“达米安！”他身后的乔纳森抢答道。

“谢谢，噢停停停达米安——！呃，既然我知道了你的名字，那我用我自己的身份秘密来跟你交换——连蝙蝠侠都不知道，你看可以吗？”

达米安将抽到一半的长剑按回去，抬头看着这个穿着红色制服的大块头，黑着脸双手抱胸一言不发，似乎在传达一个“你可以说，我不一定接受”的意思。

于是神奇队长将他俩距离隔开了一点之后唤来宙斯的闪电，电光火石之间，15岁的比利·巴特森站在了两个13岁小英雄面前。

 

 

02.

“比利，我认真地在建议你换一个地方住。”

达米安坐在比利的床上吃薯片——他自己买来的，因为比利家里实在是什么都没有，他每次过来都要先去一趟超市或者搜刮一下韦恩庄园的食物储备，而且虽然他本来不喜欢吃这种膨化食品，但是比利和乔纳森似乎都对此充满热情，他也乐于尝试一下。

“我也在认真地建议你不要在我床上吃薯片！”比利从乔纳森的作业中抬头，站在乔纳森身旁叉着腰一脸假装生气的样子让达米安想起格雷森——但是又不一样。

尽管比利一直在他俩面前都（尽力）扮演大哥哥的角色，但是只有两年的年龄差实在是很难让达米安承认比利是自己的兄长辈的存在，何况比利因为瘦瘦弱弱的，乍眼看比他和乔纳森都还要再小只一点，生活环境甚至还反过来让达米安担心，所以他会在心里把格雷森视为兄长，而对比利更多地是放在“朋友”这个区间里。

但是显然他的搭档不这么想——

“达米安你没事过来干什么啊，你又没有作业要问。”乔纳森一边做数学题一边鼓着腮帮子小声嘟囔——达米安真的很奇怪，哥谭难道没有坏人了吗，为什么每次他来找比利都要跟着，难道没有觉得这个空间里有他显得有点多余吗！

达米安一时答不上来只好又塞了几片薯片到嘴里假装没听到——他必须承认在撒娇这个方面他的确没有乔纳森强，他就算想找比利也绝对找不到“请教作业”这种自然到不可思议的理由。

而比利似乎对这种明目张胆的争风吃醋（？）很受用，他笑着揉了揉坐在房间里唯一一张椅子上的乔纳森的头发：“等你写完我带你们去看Tawny。”

达米安从床上跳下找水喝，他拿起比利的杯子就去接水，一边偷看比利的反应一边想把老虎接回韦恩庄园再以此为借口让比利过来玩是否可行。

忽然空气中弥漫起一阵甜甜的味道，Alpha那对信息素特别敏感的嗅觉让达米安为之一振，他早就分化成了Alpha，也习惯了如何分辨信息素的味道，但是这个情况告诉他这里的另外两个人中有人是Omega，这超出了他能掌握到的情报，他僵在原地不知道该作何反应。

他听到乔纳森的声音：“嗯……比利，我怎么突然觉得好热……？”

 

——天啊是他的搭档刚刚分化成了Omega。

 

“怎么了是发烧了吗？”

比利紧张地伸手去探乔纳森已经有点汗湿的额头，额头的温度是正常的，但乔纳森的脸上的潮红却告诉他这很不正常，他刚想把手收回来乔纳森就握住他的手不让他离开，比利在乔纳森的引导下触碰着他升温的脸颊。

“请再……多碰一下……这样好像感觉好一点……”

比利并不排斥和乔纳森的身体接触，他直接双手捧住乔纳森的脸，担心地问：“这样好点没？”

乔纳森的喘息却越来越重，空气中属于他的信息素浓度也逐渐升高，比利也总算意识到这是什么情况，他有点慌乱地回头寻求达米安的帮助。

达米安将喉头的水用力地咽下试图减轻自己被信息素的影响，强装镇定地开口：“我不知道他是Omega。”

比利像是突然回神，他将一个劲想往自己怀里钻的乔纳森制住强迫他面对自己：“小乔你的抑制剂呢？”

乔纳森却用迷离的眼神仰视比利：“抑制剂……？”

“天啊你是初情？”比利惊呼了一声然后马上回头对达米安说，“达米安你快去楼下药店给他买抑制剂，我留下来照顾他。”

达米安快被乔纳森甜甜的信息素融化了，比利的话让他捉回些许理智，但他还是问出了自己的担心：“你没问题吗？”

“我没事，我是Beta。”

此时乔纳森已经将自己的脸埋在了比利身上，两只手禁锢住比利的腰生怕他逃走，比利一边揉他的头发一边低头轻声安抚他。

 

达米安只好强压体内的燥热赶紧出门往药店跑。

 

 

03.

比利虽然是Beta但是他也有上过生理课，也大概知道Omega发情的时候会有多难受，如果这能让乔纳森好过一点，他一点都不介意继续这个拥抱的姿势，但是乔纳森的手不安分地在他腰间游走，终于探进了比利的卫衣，突然的肌肤接触让比利吓了一跳，而乔纳森却似乎是找到了降温的冰块，干脆撩起比利的衣服把脸贴了上去。

“咿——”

这个突如其来的展开让比利脸都红了，他能感受到乔纳森的鼻息打在他小腹，他心跳不由地加速，他推了推乔纳森的肩膀：“……小乔，要不你躺到床上吧。”

“唔……你抱我过去。”

乔纳森软软的声音传来，比利认命地想这个小孩真的很会撒娇。

但他也没有自信能把乔纳森抱到床上，只好半搀扶半抱着把他转移到了自己那不算太柔软的床，他还没将乔纳森放下就被超能力小孩一把也拉到了床上，他赶紧用手臂支撑住自己怕压到对方，他看到乔纳森因为情期难过得湿漉漉的眼睛，心塌下去一大块。

比利俯下身去亲吻乔纳森皱起的眉，由衷地希望能让他好过一点，乔纳森却别过了脸，咬着下唇支支吾吾地开口：“比利，我下面……好难受啊……”

他一边说着一边忍不住将手伸向了自己的小腹——比利当然知道这是什么原因。

Beta虽然对Omega的信息素不敏感，但这个逐渐升高的浓度让他也开始有点被影响，他鬼使神差地也伸出了自己的手，抢在乔纳森之前触碰到了他的性器：“我来帮你。”

比利将乔纳森的牛仔裤脱下，隔着内裤的布料套弄他的分身，他听到乔纳森的喘息骤然加急，未经人事的小孩有点手足无措，比利凑过去亲吻他的眼角。

 

“比利……我变得好奇怪……”

“没事的，射出来就好了。”

其实比利也不确定这是不是就会好一点，但他能做的也只有这个了。

 

情期的Omega身体过度敏感，比利还没弄多久就感觉到手里的性器硬了起来，前端甚至已经渗出了液体，他干脆把最后的布料也拉了下来，肌肤的触感让乔纳森猛地吸了一口气，他伸手将强撑在他侧上方的比利拉进怀里，把头埋在比利颈窝一边闻着比利那微不可闻的Beta信息素一边开口：“慢一点……”

比利被他的动作打断了，现在他整个倒在乔纳森身上，因为担心自己会压到对方不由自主地就想往旁边退，乔纳森疑惑地皱起眉头，一翻身将比利按在了自己身下，一脸难过地问：“为什么要逃开？”

高浓度的信息素已经让比利有点晕头转向，再看到乔纳森难过受伤的眼神，大脑没有给他思考的余地，他用手臂勾住乔纳森的脖子，给了他一个吻当是回复。

乔纳森却把这个吻当成是默许，开始肆无忌惮起来，他学着比利刚刚的动作把他的裤子也褪下，看到比利的和他的都挺立着甚至让他有点开心，也驱散了他对未知的不安——因为他不是一个人了。

他挺跨将自己和比利的性器抵在一起，拉上比利的手一起抚慰着它们。

潮红爬上比利的脸颊，他抑制不住地发出喘息，两人的呼吸频率几乎一致，但更为敏感的Omega还是先释放了出来。

一股一股黏稠的液体从年轻Omega的铃口射出，尽数落在比利的跨间小腹上，比利感受着对方的阴茎因为释放跳动着，他停下动作，尽力控制自己像个成熟的哥哥一样拍了拍卸力倒在他身上喘气的乔纳森：“好点了吗？”

虽然他自己被撩到一半也很难受，但是他年长者的责任感让他无法将自己的快感放在首位，他准备等乔纳森缓一缓就起来等达米安把抑制剂买回来——可他低估了超能力小孩的恢复速度，他还在混混沌沌地想等乔纳森的不应期过去之后要做些什么，年轻的Omega就已经缓了过来。

乔纳森看着被自己弄得一塌糊涂的比利有点脸红，比利宽松的卫衣被他撩到胸部，虽然因为长期营养不良肋骨到腹部都比较瘦削，但是随着他的喘息胸腔上下起伏，还有皮肤隐隐约约透出来的粉色都让这具身体充满活力和诱惑，他伸出手将沾到比利小腹的精液擦掉，却发现比利的分身依旧半挺着。

 

“没事的小乔……我，我自己可以……”

乔纳森强硬地按下了比利上前推脱的手，虽然已经释放过一次让他的理智恢复了不少，但是显然Omega的情热不会那么轻松地过去，他看着比利因为动情而潮红的身体，随着呼吸起伏的胸腔，仿佛有个声音在不断催促着他更进一步。

他能听到自己加速的心跳声，乔纳森伸出手握住了比利的性器，他自己的精液让他每一个动作都发出令人脸红的黏腻水声。

“啊……小乔……”

比利的手紧紧攥着床单，腰肢忍不住地往上挺以便把自己的往乔纳森手里送，乔纳森甜甜的信息素已经快将他的理智消磨殆尽，他似乎还想说些什么阻止这一切的发生，但是随着进入自己身体的异物感又消失得无影无踪。

 

“呜，等一下——”

乔纳森借着自己精液的润滑将手指探进了比利的小穴，他没有目的地按压着紧紧包裹住他手指的甬道，比利显然不适应这种入侵，但同时乔纳森抚摸他性器给他的快感又让他无法自拔，他只能咬着下唇忍耐，眼角都泛起红色。

被情期支配的Omega却似乎没有注意到有什么不妥，他停下了对身下人性器的抚弄，空出手往衣服上胡乱一抹，然后将比利的头按在自己颈窝的腺体上。

乔纳森的信息素像是催情的药，甜甜的味道包围着比利像是要把他溺亡在快乐里，他不由大口地呼吸着，身体却也因此更加敏感而渴求——年轻Omega满意地感受到比利逐渐放松了身下的入口，甚至开始自己分泌出液体让他的动作更加流畅。

 

“啊……嗯……小乔……唔——”

意乱情迷的Omega已经丧失了思考的能力，完全凭借着本能在动作，乔纳森凑过脸去含住比利的嘴唇，将他要说的话尽数堵在喉间，与此同时他将手指抽出，一边闭着眼睛亲吻比利，一边扶着自己的性器对准那个一张一合的入口挺进。

就算是有肠液润滑，进入的过程还是有点艰辛，乔纳森总算放过了比利的嘴唇，让他好好呼吸以便更好地放松。

比利努力地一点一点地接纳乔纳森又坚挺起来的性器，这是他从没做过的事，单纯的情欲却让他享受起了这种被逐渐填满的快感，但他还没仔细感受这种接纳他人的充实感，身上的小孩却不安分地自己动了起来。

乔纳森的动作幅度不大，还很紧致的甬道让他不敢放肆地进攻，但渐渐地他似乎掌握了窍门——总有一个地方在他经过之后会让比利不由自主地一紧，随后他就能进得更深。超能力小孩的学习能力似乎也很强，他专注地进攻那个地方，抽送的动作变得流畅，比利脸上的难过也被快感取代，这给了小孩更大的满足感。

他加快了抽插的速度，似乎想从年长者的嘴中听到夸赞他的话语，但比利在不断被碾压敏感点的攻势下大脑一片空白，只剩下破碎的耻音。

 

“比利……比利……”

乔纳森一边动作一边喊着他的名字，他已经没有多余的力气回应，他几乎能在心里描绘出乔纳森性器的形状了，快感像浪一样从他脚尖没过他的头顶，他眼前闪过白光，一直被冷落的性器总算被快感压迫超过了临界值，释放了出来。

液体顺着身体线条往两个人交合的地方流，理智稍稍回笼的比利听到因为抽插而产生的羞耻水声更加脸红心跳，但他被顶撞得发不出完整的字节，根本没有空闲思考太多，他伸手抱住被情欲掌控的小孩，然后感到小腹一阵温热——

 

 

04.

达米安回来就看到他的搭档借着情期侵犯了比利——他不知道为什么就是会先入为主觉得是乔纳森的错，他甚至不知道自己到底在为哪件事生气。

他将身后不太结实的门用力关上，想提醒一下床上气息凌乱的两个人他的存在。

但这显然不如他的信息素有效，他霸道强烈的信息素瞬间充满了整个空间，和乔纳森Omega催情的信息素不同，Alpha的信息素带着绝对掌控的气场，让人不由自主地膝盖发软。

乔纳森似乎不是很高兴达米安的再次出现，他当着达米安的面退出了比利的身体，忽然而至的空虚让比利忍不住轻轻哼了一声。看着床上被乔纳森宣誓主权般紧紧抱着的比利，还有淫靡的体液从他穴口缓缓流下，达米安黑着脸将买回来的抑制剂甩到桌子上，也不想再压抑自己早就被Omega信息素撩拨起的性欲，迈着长腿来到床前。

 

“嗯……达米……唔。”

达米安捏住比利的下巴迫使他面向自己，俯身强势但不粗鲁地吻了上去，比利张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但达米安不想听，他顺势将舌头探进去一阵攻城略地。和乔纳森幼犬般柔软的亲吻不一样，达米安的吻带着明显的侵略意味，比利在达米安舌头的攻略下节节败退，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角流出，向下划出一条银色的丝线。

Alpha凛冽的信息素让比利本就混沌的思绪更像一团浆糊，他几乎要被吻到缺氧，达米安总算放过了他被吻得有点红肿的嘴唇，比利却靠着本能伸手勾住达米安的脖子防止自己往下倒 。

比利挂在达米安身上一边大口呼吸一边努力从被吻到七荤八素的大脑中拼凑词句：“哈啊……哈……快帮小乔，用抑制剂……？”

本来抱着他的乔纳森又向他的阴茎伸出了手，他小兽撒娇般用脑袋蹭了蹭怀里的人，小声嘟囔：

“不要达米安，我只想让比利帮我。”

 

达米安倒是不在意自己搭档的小脾气，他将比利勾住他的手放下，把枕头拉过来垫在他背后让他躺回床上，不紧不慢地拉下自己的裤子：“那能不能也帮帮我呢。”

比利看着达米安单膝跪在床沿，分身精神地立在线条好看的大腿之间，他红着脸但还是伸出手握住了它，用仍不太熟练的动作套弄着。达米安又往前了一点，比利迷茫地想往后调整位置却被打断，达米安扶着他的手将阴茎凑到他嘴边。

“……”

比利迟疑着抬眼看他，最终败在了达米安带着笑意的无声唇语中——“Help Me。”

 

他张嘴将达米安分身的前端含住，因为没有过这种经验他也只能毫无章法地舔弄，达米安强烈的信息素冲击着他的理智防线，他努力地想接纳全部，顶到喉咙了却也只吃进去一半，他只好用上手来照顾剩下的部分。

被湿热包裹的感觉差点让达米安叫出声来，比利柔软的舌头四处点火却又不给他满足，达米安忍不住伸手按着比利的后脑勺，往更深处挺进。

“唔——”

第一次被深喉的比利眼泪都要涌出来了，达米安有点心疼地伸手揉搓他红红的眼角，他放缓了抽送的幅度，比利也逐渐习惯了这种异物感，甚至加上了吞咽的动作，这差点让达米安直接缴械投降。

但是敏感的下身没能让比利专注地给达米安做口活，他的分身又一次被乔纳森挑逗得站了起来，他难耐地动了动腰，从喉间挤出破碎的声音表达自己的不满，他用余光看到年轻的Omega换了姿势跨坐在自己身上，达米安强迫他把目光放回自己身上，在达米安的前端再一次顶到他喉咙的瞬间，他的分身被紧紧地包裹进一片温暖湿润。

 

“啊啊……啊……”

乔纳森自顾自地在他身上运动着，似乎是Alpha信息素激发了他Omega的本能，他贪婪地吞吐着比利的阴茎。Omega柔软的甬道给比利带来灭顶的快感，他无意识地抬起腰肢配合乔纳森的动作顶到最深处，而他实在是没有力气只用嘴来照顾达米安，他用手辅助着推开阴茎上包裹着最敏感部分的皮肤，闭上眼睛吮吸着。

“嘶——”达米安抽了一口气，摸着比利的头发说着不着调的话，“你可能是个天才。”

 

包裹着他的甬道一张一弛似乎催促着他赶紧缴械投降，乔纳森的手在比利身上四处摸索，最后他盯上了瘦削胸前的红色果实，他揉搓着比利的胸，惹得身下的人敏感地为之一颤，在他体内的分身也硬了几分。敏感和羞耻感淹没了比利，他伸手找到乔纳森不安分的手想阻止他继续，却浑身酥麻根本使不上力气，变成欲拒还迎的触摸。

 

就算他是年长的那个，这也是他第一次进入别人身体，Omega的身体毫不掩饰欲望地索求着他，最后一次冲刺，他在顶到最深处时释放了出来。

温热的液体有力地射在生殖腔口，Beta没有标记成结的能力，但敏感的Omega还是被填满的快感吞没，心满意足地跟着再一次释放了自己的欲望。

 

比利放开达米安的性器倒在床上喘息，高潮让他大脑一片空白，混沌中他感觉到他身上带着情热的柔软身体离开了，取而代之的是带着凛冽信息素的Alpha。

达米安用手架着比利的膝盖窝将他的一条腿稍稍抬起，因为动作原本还留在比利体内的体液又继续流了下来，他在用另一只手按压了一下随着呼吸一张一合的小穴边缘，又吐出来更多——他觉得自己的理智之弦断掉了。

 

“等一下……哈……达米……啊——”

 

达米安还没等比利的不应期过去直接侵入了他的身体，年轻Alpha霸道的信息素让他失去所有反抗的能力。比利因为被架起的腿被进入得更深，达米安一次次的进攻顶得他小腹酸胀。

 

“啊——不，刚刚那个地方——”

“这里？”

达米安使坏地再一次重重碾过那点凸起，他只知道理论上按压前列腺会让人高潮，却第一次发现具体在哪里，他怎么会听话放过。

未知的快感仿佛会让某种东西失控，这让比利恐惧，他紧张得说话都带上哭腔：

“呜……不要，不要……”

他无助地喊着达米安的名字，换来的却是一下又一下准确无误的进攻，他紧紧地攥着床单，脚趾也因为快感蜷缩，他拼命想忍住那被顶得快要失控的欲望，小腹的酸胀却也因此被无限放大。达米安俯下身去亲吻满脸泪痕的比利——比利带着哭腔喊他的名字让他有点心软想放过他了，但这个亲吻就像是最后一根稻草，比利呜咽着被他操得尿了出来。

短暂的失禁让小穴猛地收缩，达米安低吼了一声在比利体内释放了出来。

 

没过多久达米安缓过神来支撑起上半身，却对上比利因为羞耻而写满愠怒的眼神，虽然因为眼泪还挂在脸上这个生气的表情毫无威慑力，但达米安还是一边说着对不起一边温柔地亲吻比利的眼角眉梢。

“你会原谅我的是吗？”

达米安难得地向这个比自己大了两岁的“兄长”撒娇，比利红着脸别过头不去看他，却看到旁边乔纳森安稳的睡颜，他脑子瞬间一片混乱只想找个地方躲起来自闭七天七夜——这显然不可行，他只能退而求其次用枕头埋住自己的脸逃避现实。

枕头遮挡了他的视线也放大了其他感官，达米安退出了他的身体，他感受到可能属于三个人的体液从那个羞耻的地方流出滴到床单上，但他的腰酸痛不已仿佛下半身都不属于他，达米安似乎会读心，在大概清理过他身上一塌糊涂的痕迹之后将他那被推到胸上的卫衣拉下，隔着衣服的布料轻柔地按压着他发酸的腰肢。

比利的眼睛从枕头探出来看他，达米安跟他对视了一眼后侧躺在了比利另一侧，将头枕在比利的肩膀。

两个人的信息素融在一起形成了奇妙的平衡，听着两个小孩平稳的呼吸声，早就体力透支的比利也睡了过去。

 

 

05.

比利是被两个倒霉小孩的争吵声叫起来的，他头痛欲裂挣扎着坐起来，揉着太阳穴环顾四周却发现自己躺在一个有典雅家具装饰的房间里，他正躺着的也不是危楼里面那张能听到弹簧声的床，甚至衣服都被换成丝质睡衣。

 

“笨蛋达米安！你瞧你都对他做了什么！”

超能力小孩义正言辞的声音。

“你才是笨蛋吧！借着自己是Omega就对他下手！”

蝙蝠崽小孩不容反驳的声音。

“我，我怎么知道——啊，比利你醒了吗！”

 

乔纳森第一时间冲到比利身边，给了他一个拥抱。

达米安给他倒来一杯水，比利感激地接过，润了润嗓子才开口问：“小乔你好点了吗？”

 

“他能有什么事。”

“你！”乔纳森气鼓鼓地瞪了达米安一眼，面对比利时又整个人焉了下来，“对不起，都是因为我……”

比利又摆出大哥哥的样子语气轻松：“还好你初情期的时候身边是我不是其他危险的人呢！”

听完乔纳森忍不住又扑到比利怀里——天知道他有多喜欢这个温暖的人。

 

最后达米安拎着乔纳森离开了这个他擅自给比利买下的单人公寓，乔纳森问起为什么选了这间，达米安没有回答。

 

 

——因为床够大。

 

END。

 

 

 

 

 

我罪恶深重，但我快乐。

对不起！！！（跑掉）


End file.
